deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Aang
Aang is the main protagonist of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. He appeared in the 112th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Aang VS Edward Elric, where he fought against Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. He was voiced by Emily Fajardo. History Aang was born as the child of two Air Nomads, but when he selected four specific relics out of thousands of toys, it was confirmed that he was the next Avatar, a master of all four elements. He was taken in and trained in the art of airbending by the monks of the Southern Air Temple, and at the age of twelve, he became the youngest airbending master in Air Nomad history and earned himself his airbending tatoos. Because of signs of a future war, was told that he was the Avatar prematurely, so that he would be better prepared for it. However, not much later, Aang discovered that he would have to leave his home to complete his training, so he left with his sky bison Appa and got caught in a storm. To save himself, Aang entered the Avatar State and froze himself for one hundred years, during which time the Fire Nation waged war and wiped out the Air Nomads. One hundred years after the Air Nomad Genocide, the frozen Aang wound up at the South Pole and was freed by siblings Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Together as Team Avatar, they traveled all over the world to teach Aang water-, earth- and lastly firebending to eventually defeat the Fire Lord and end the war once and for all. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 137 cm | 4'6" * Weight: N/A * Biological Age: 12 * DoD Age: 66 * The 182nd Avatar * Co-founded the United Republic * Aliases: Kuzon, Twinkle Toes * Favorite food: Egg custard tart Arsenal & Abilities * Airbending ** Ba Gua style ** Wind Manipulation * Waterbending ** Northern & Southern styles ** Liquid manipulation ** Includes ice & mist * Earthbending ** Chu Gar Praying Mantis Kung Fu style ** Can manipulate stone and rock ** Seismic Sense * Firebending ** Dancing Dragon style ** Plasma & heat manipulation ** Can redirect lightning * Energybending * Glider Staff * Avatar State ** Gains power & knowledge of previous Avatars through Raava, spirit of light Feats * Redirected Ozai's lightning * Created a barricade around Yu Dao * Split a mountain while asleep * Raised 35.7 million tons of water * Thwarted Koh the Face Stealer * Moved a 358 ton boulder with airbending * Defeated Ozai, Yakone, Combustion Man, Old Iron DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hehehe. Sorry, Momo. You're just too little! * Uh, nobody? * You know, there are actually a lot of advantages being short, like... you'll never hit your head on doorframes, and, uh-'' * ''Now I got ya. * Aah! Oh no! I'm sorry! * OK, no more clappy magic. * Uh-oh. * I won't lose you again. * There you are! * Avatar State: This ends now! * Avatar State: You left me no choice. Gallery Aang sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! aang airbending.png|Airbending air scooter.gif|Air Scooter Aang_teaches_Katara.png|Waterbending 4207431-9399679250-20140417220141.png|Earthbending Fire_stream.png|Firebending Avatar State.png|Avatar State Trivia * Aang is the sixth Nickelodeon character to appear, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Toph Beifong and The Shredder. ** He is the fourth Nickelodeon character to win, after Leonardo, Toph Beifong and The Shredder. ** He is also the second Avatar character to appear, after Toph Beifong. * Aang is the fourth cartoon character to fight against an anime/manga character, after Toph Beifong, Samurai Jack and Optimus Prime. * According to a blog made by Ben Singer, Aang was originally going to fight Harry Potter from the series of the same name back in Season 1. * Aang is the second male character to be voiced by a female, after Naruto Uzumaki. References * Aang on Wikipedia * Aang on the Avatar Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Human Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Avatar Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Cartoon characters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Metahumans Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Martial Artists Category:Merciful Combatants